The Pai Sho Tournament
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: Pai Sho Tournaments are held all over the four nations, and of all places the ulitmate tournament is held against the Master being Iroh himself, the final round takes place at the Jasmine Dragon.


The Pai Sho Tournament

Note: ATLA fan fiction. Pai Sho tournaments are held all over the four nations, but of all the most prestigious, the final round is held at The Jasmine Dragon. Among the contestants are Yama, Ai, Rei and oddly, the Avatar himself. There can only be one true victor.

Chapter 1—The Ultimate Game

Pai Sho tournaments had been held in each elemental colony, and the last games would be showcased in Iroh's _Jasmine Dragon_. He felt honored to be hosting the games, but the players weren't aware that initially they would be playing against him if they moved far enough up the ranks to face him. Iroh was a Pai Sho champion. He had been for years, but he wasn't glib or haughty about it. Iroh merely played the game because he enjoyed the sport and challenge of it. It required careful focus and strategic planning. These concepts were easily mastered by the General. However, the Dragon of the West didn't expect he would be challenging his closest friends, and a newcomer he hadn't even met. These unseen 'impediments' would not cloud his vision or trouble him in how the game was played. He played fairly and with gentility.

Many had come to the _Jasmine Dragon_ to play against each other, and others watched from the sidelines. Already early in the tournament, the games were quick paced and fierce. So many competitors were already losing and had to sit amongst the spectators. They were humble about their loss and happily cheered on their peers, hoping that they would advance to meet the "Master".

Chapter 2—Fire Burns Earth

Yama had been rising up the ranks and finally had the honor and pleasure of facing Iroh. Honestly, he felt nervous and his palms had begun to sweat.

"I'm impressed you made it this far, young one. But strangely, I didn't know you enjoyed playing Pai Sho.", Iroh said with a hearty laugh. Seeing the young man was sweating quite a bit, he offered him tea that had been chilled.

"It's been a hobby of mine since I was young. It's a real honor to be meeting you and playing against you, sir. Ai speaks so highly of you.", Yama stated, drinking the tea to steady his nerves. The game began and Iroh played gracefully with some ferocity. Yama had never seen anything so astonishing, and he wasn't expecting to be beaten so rapidly. Before Yama had the chance to retaliate, Iroh had defeated him.

"Forgive me for not challenging you, Sir.", Yama said, not upset with the loss, but amazed with how fast the game had occurred.

"It's only a game, and I enjoyed playing against you, young Yama. Be good to my little Ai, as I know you shall.", Iroh stated with a sweet grin. The Earth bender left with his cup of chilled tea in his hand, enjoying the exotic taste of mandarin mixed within it. Ai's "potions" were pure magic, and she was always developing new flavors. If it met Iroh's seal of approval, most everyone enjoyed them.

Chapter 3—Old Friends Reunite

Walking past Ai's table, and seeing that she already had the upper hand against a Water Bender, Yama clapped politely and smiled gently at his dearest love. Ai blushed softly at the praise from her boyfriend, and bowed her head, as if to say,

"It's alright if you didn't win, I'm still happy for you. You did well. I'm just elated you can cheer for me, it's all I want."

As other games were happening at the same time, Iroh waited for new challengers. Most of the challengers had been quickly defeated, but they never expected his signature move with the White Lotus. That tile in essence had thrown every player off, but the General always knew what he was doing. After all, he _was_ the master of strategy. Suddenly, a raven haired man walked through the golden doors and sat down at the table to face Iroh. At first, he couldn't see the young man's face, since it was obscured by a conical hat. Courteously, the young man removed the hat and placed it next to his side. Iroh immediately recognized the young traveler.

"Rei, how long it has been !", Iroh stated, with a hearty laugh and a rather unexpected strong pat to his arm.

"Far too long, Iroh, Sir. Shall we begin then ?", Rei asked, his amber eyes full of spirit and challenge.

"Lets.", Iroh answered, and the game began.

As the game began, both Fire Nation men were equally matched, and it almost seemed as if Rei had the upper hand until Iroh used his secret method to switch the game in his favor. Before Rei knew what hit him, in one single move, Iroh had become the victor. The two bowed at the close of the game, smiling and chatting a bit more before the loser departed.

"Don't be a stranger, Rei. The _Dragon_ is open to all who enter.", Iroh added before Rei left the grand room to cheer for his fellow colleagues. Of course, Rei heeded Iroh's suggestion. He wasn't too far away from the _Jasmine Dragon_ and would be making frequent stops to visit with his old friend, as well as make some new ones. After all, there _had_ been a pretty young Earth kingdom girl by the name of Jiao who had really taken his eye.

Ai felt slightly nervous when facing her dear friend but had a feeling that the match would be an exceptional one. The two sat down, raised a glass of tea to one another, and began. Each moved expertly, with swiftness. Hour by hour passed and neither side seemed to be winning. For the time being, the two had come at a stalemate until Iroh saw an opening. With this one move, the game had ended.

"I never saw that move coming !", Ai said, impressed. She had been a worthy opponent, and he almost thought he would lose the championship to her. Even if he had, he didn't mind if he had. It would be nice to give the prize to someone new and allow them to bask in the glory of it for a while. But, sadly, it wasn't meant to be.

Chapter 4—The Longest Pai Sho Game…Ever

After Ai's defeat, the Avatar himself had come to face the Master. The rest of them had sat outside of the golden doors, wondering what was happening. Aang asked courteously if the doors could be open so others could see their game. Neither one of the attendants would be disturbed by the fact that thousands of eyes would be upon them and they could hear their cheers.

"I always dreamed of playing against you, and I was hoping I would have the honor of it.", Iroh said, with a polite bow. Aang nodded, bowing as well before their battle began. No one knew this game would be held until the middle of the night until the very next day.

Iroh had become groggy and his motions had been lax. The Avatar knew he could make his "killing move" and strike while the iron was hot. With that, he slapped down the last tile and shouted in victory.

"Well played !", Iroh said, yawning a bit, and stretching. Everyone applauded at the Avatar's victory, and soon he was given a ribbon for his treasure. Soon, all the guests were cleared out and the _Dragon_ was closed for the rest of the day. A very exhausted Iroh returned to his quarters in the village nearby, followed by his nephew.

Epilogue 

Long after tournaments had come and gone, Pai Sho had become one of those games that lost popularity after a period of time. Though tournaments were still held they weren't as highly watched or played as they had been in the past. The 'Masters' were still alive presently, even though currently Aang held one of the titles, Iroh the second and Ai the third. The games were still adored at the _Dragon_ albeit tournaments never took place there. It was just a form of entertainment for the patrons as they waited for their meals and drinks. Hopefully the tradition would never end, but so long as Pai Sho remained the game that it was, it didn't seem to be in danger of becoming extinct. In all actuality, that was what was important. It brought people together, kept the mind on its toes, and provided entertainment and enlightenment. In essence, that was what made it the transcendental experience it was.

The End


End file.
